The present invention relates to a device for connecting tapes carrying electronic components, adapted for use in automatic continuous feed of these electronic components.
In most cases, the automatic continuous feed of electronic components is carried out by making use of a series of tapes each of which carrying the electronic components to be fed. Since each tape has a definite length, it is necessary to connect the leading end of the next electronic-components-carrying tape to the trailing end of the preceding electronic-component-carrying tape, at each time of termination of the successive tapes.
Conventionally, this connection of the electronic-component-carrying tapes has been made in quite inefficient manner, as will be detailed later.